fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nagisa Tatsuki
/Human Hybrid (Former) ( )|gender = Female|age = 16 (X784)|hair = Light Grey (Purple Tips) Ice Blue (Dragon Force)|eyes = Golden Yellow Electric Blue (Dragon Force)|affiliation = Fairy Tail|mark location = Right Forearm|occupation = |previous occupation = Independent Mage|team = |partner = Ira|base of operations = (Formerly)|previous team = |status = Active|relatives = Dashiki Tatsuki Ancestor Nagisa's Father Deceased Nagisa's Mother Deceased Yoshimura Hatake Guardian Tai Tatsuki Brother; Deceased Hayato Tatsuki Uncle Akira Tatsuki Cousin, Aurora Mother; Deceased Ruko Sister|counterpart = Nagisa Watson Nagisa Tatsuki (Future self; Deceased)|magic = Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Dark Ice Dragon Mode Lighting Ice Dragon Mode Demon Ice Dragon Mode Ice Dragon Queen Mode Thought Projection}} Nagisa Tatsuki ( なぎさ・たつき Nagisa Tatsuki) is a Mage of the , where in she is a member of . She is the foster daughter of the Ice Dragon, Aurora from whom she learned her Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, making her the First Generation Dragon Slayer and shes also the younger sister Tai Tatsuki, having originally died 400 years ago, being subsequently revived by her brother as an : E.N.T. ( Ī Ent Dī). She was originally form the Fairy Tail world and is the six dragon slayer, but was transported by Aurora in order to protect her and had to sealed her memories of her past life and her dragon slayer magic into the real world. She was found by a woman and her husband who owned an orphanage, and took her in and raised her. She makes an appearance in The Six Dragon Slayer a story fanfiction. Appearance Nagisa is an androgynous with an average, lean and athletic build olive skinned girl, her round face framed with messy, nearly neck-length light grey hair that partially hangs up with purple tips and she has abnormal sharp canines. She also possesses with golden yellow eyes. She usually seen for her boy-like appearance and is often mistaken for boy. In the real world her main outfit is pale-grey shirtless tank top underneath a grey short-sleeve jacket with a hood and a bandanna on her neck. Her black gloves are finger less and expose part of his hand, wears blue jean shorts that his shirt slightly overlaps; her converse is burgundy red, white and black. Usually she uses bandages to wrapped around her chest. In the fairy tail world, she wears a sleeveless tank top with dark-brown tights with cream belt, wears elbow length gloves with black closed-toed sandals and the scale-patterned bandanna she received from her adoptive mother. Unlike almost all other characters, Nagisa does not consistently wear the same type of clothes. Nagisa's guild mark is Icy blue and is located just below her right forearm. In X792, her outfit is black one-pieced attire with black arm warmers and light grey bands to her legs. Personality Nagisa has a tomboy personality, she had grown a bit of feminine personality but still has a tomboyish side. Shes always the adventurous and free-spirited type. Shes can be observant, and quiet when meeting new people but once you get to know her she is kind, helpful and friendly. She often can get a bit annoyed when shes mistaken for a boy, but shes used it. Being compassionate and also courageous she'll do what ever it takes to protect the on she cares about. She is willing to help anyone in need and even to risk her life for others. She loves rough housing with boys much to her caretakers concerns. Being raised in the orphanage in the real world, she believed that her parents had abandoned her when she was young and was scared of being alone or abandoned that makes her quiet and shy when she was young with abandonment issues. Her emotions sometimes gets the better of her, and she can get self-conscious about her abilities and skills sometimes but she usually hides it form others. Nagisa doesn't take kindly to being offended, nor anyone offending or endangering her friends and family but is usually playful and even a little teasing. Shes fiercely loyal to her guild and those closes to her, she also often in her own world when she thinking while being alone and often concentrates on training or whenever she feels depressed she usually plays her guitar for comfort. Later on in the series, when she learned the shocking truth about her past, her heritage and where she was originally from, her personality shifted a bit. She began to distant herself form others and even fell into a bit of depression and can often be reckless when taking on solo requests on her own. Slowly and eventually comes to terms with her past and was happy that Nastu and others still excepted her. She sometimes finds Natsu and Gray's fighting a bit amusing and she also finds Juiva pestering Gray amusing and fun to tease Gray with as well, but at the same time finds it annoying but never says it. She treats everyone around equally and like a second family to her and she can be oblivious at times to things around her, As a Dragon Slayer, Nagisa gets motion sick on almost any kind of vehicle or transportation.This, however, does not apply to Ira, as she considers her family, not transportation. History Nagisa was born to a mother and father with an older sibling making her the youngest child of the family. Her mother was a demon and her father was a human, her mother was a demon who disguised herself as a human and her father was a mage. Her parents met 400 years ago, when her mother was summoned by a dark mage, and was ordered to assassinate Nagisa's father, who was a traveling Mage. Once they both meet in the meadow they battled each other as the demon explains that she was ordered to kill him, while the mage tried to reasoned with her eventually being both evenly match and the two collapsed calling a draw. The mage tells that she a strong fighter and sees goodness in her despite that shes a demon, and didn't even want to fight her but he warned her that don't come near him nor his village unless she wants to be killed as he headed back to his village. While still laying on the grass, the female demon was in thought about what the mage told her and knew he was right, she was different than other demons and didn't want to hurt anyone as she retreat back to the rouge dark mage. Once returned and reported that she failed only to be injured with dark magic by the mage and when he threaten that that he will kill her if she doesn't complete her mission but she has her own plans. Few days later, Nagisa's father arrived at the meadow to gather herbs when he spotted sitting in pile of flowers resting and walks up to her questions her if she was alright, which the woman replied which she replied with a nod and she explains that its her but in human form to stay hidden from the rouge mage who summed her and she refused to harm anyone, feeling sympathy towards her decided to let her stay with his old home and will come visit her as much as possible, which surprised her and was concerned but push it aside for now and agreed, promised that he won't regret it. Over the time they started to get along with one and other and the male mage continued visit her, this continued until they fall in love. One day she was searching for some herbs when she was attacked by the rouge mage and was out to kill her when Nagisa's father saved her and manged to defeat the rogue mage, once the fight was over Nagisa's father took the female demon to his home to treat her injuries. The demon woken up two days later in the mage's room just as the male mage entered to check on her and was relived that she was okay, and reassured her that the rogue mage won't hurt her again which she was grateful for him and wanted to stay with him and he agreed to let her. After getting everything settle, the two lived happily with one another, when they went on their next date he propose to her and she said yes. Few years later, they had two children, one boy and one little girl named Tai Tatsuki and Nagisa Tatsuki. Nagisa was raised in a small village until at a young age, her village was decimated by a Dragon, taking the lives of her parents, hers and fellow villagers except her brother Tai who was devastated of the fate of his family. Determined to bring back his sister Nagisa, Tai spends time searching and study life, death and magic until he started to feel sick but never gave up and had finally revived his sister and had left her in the forest before passing away. One day while Nagisa was sitting around in the forest crying, Aurora who is Ice Dragon Queen had found her and taken pity on the child and had takes her in, raising her as she was her own, which takes time and patience because of Nagisa's quite and shy nature. Nagisa became acquainted with Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue. At first she was a little scared of them and slowly but surely she got to know them. All six of them met several times a year, when their Dragon parents got together for meetings. She also had her signature scarf knitted from Aurora's molted fur by Anna. Aurora went out of her way to teach Nagisa how to talk, write, and perform her own signature form of Lost Magic: Ice Dragon Slayer Magic; Aurora ultimately chose, like five other Dragons of that time period, to seal her damaged soul inside Nagisa's body. Instead of sending Nagisa to the future like Natsu and others, in order to protect her Aurora had to sealed her memories of her past life and her dragon slayer magic while sending her into the real world, making her believe that her parents abandoned her. She was found by a woman and her husband who owned an orphanage late at night, and took her in and raised her. One day, Nagisa walks home form school, and help out the children in the orphanage she grew up in as her normal routine. One night, she was sleeping in her room, and been having strange dreams, since she can remember, when a bright light appears out of nowhere outside of her window, wakes her up and she went outside to investigate. The next thing she knew, she wakes up without any idea how she got there, and walks around trying find anyone who can help her, until she hears something and goes to investigate to see what was happening and spots a small female cat with wings injured which confused her a bit but none the less helps tending the creature injuries. Once the cat creature awakens, Nagisa manged to calmed her down and explained that she found her in the forest injured and alone and had taken care of her injuries when the cat was unconscious, which the cat-like creature was thankful for, and introduced herself as Ira and explained that she is an Exceed. Ira then asked about Nagisa which she explained everything form where she was form to now. Weeks passed since the young teen came into the world, and her and Ira got along quite well, then Nagisa asked does Ira wanna go with her, which surprised her and happily agreed. Magic and Abilities Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (氷の滅竜魔法 Kōri no Metsuryū Mahō): With her abilities had unlocked and with training, Nagisa is very skilled with her Dragon Slayer Magic, making her a strong capable individual. As with all Dragon Slayers, she can consume her respective element, with the exception of that which she has created, to replenish her energy reserves. The power of Nagis's ice can increase in force, which is proportional to her emotional state. This is also called the Ice of Emotion. She incorporates the ice she creates into her fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of her blows. As such, Nagisa's Magic revolves around the usage of Ice that can spout from any part of her body. Nagisa's ability to eat ice gives him immunity to most types of ice, including explosions, and allows her to spew ice from her lungs. This Ice is exceptionally powerful – equivalent to a Ice storm – being able to break through metal and rock. She can even use her ice to create a propulsive effect. The type of ice she uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. Nagisa's ice is capable of extinguishing even the hottest of flames as well as overpowering energy-based attacks. At one point, Nagisa was able to gain a temporary dragonized form which greatly increases her abilities enough to defeat a dragon who had been further empowered by the Dragon Cry like Natsu. By the year X792, Nagisa’s mastery over her Dragon Slayer Magic improved so greatly that she was able to defeat hundreds of foes in just one attack. *'Ice Dragon's Roar '(氷竜の咆哮 Kōriryū' no Hoko): Nagisa’s signature Dragon’s Roar in which she gathers Ice in her mouth and then releases it in the form of a powerful breath attack.' ' *'Ice Dragon's Iron Fist' (氷竜の鉄拳 Kōriryū no Tekken): Nagisa’s fists are engulfed in spiraling of Ice, increasing the power of her punches. The spiraling Ice gives her punches propulsive damage. *'Ice Dragon's Claw '(氷竜の鉤爪 Kōriryū no Zangeki): With her hands engulfed in Ice, Nagisa swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, unleashing slashing streams of ice that can cut through stone or metal. *'Ice Dragon's Wing Attack' (氷竜の翼攻撃 Kōriryū no Yokugeki): Nagisa creates two streams of ice from her hands, subsequently swinging such streams at the opponent and blowing them away. *'Ice Dragon's Shield' (氷竜の匿 Kōriryū no Toku): Nagisa can use her Ice to barricades herself within a barrier that deflects almost any attack. She can propel the barrier outward to send nearby foes or their attacks flying. *'Ice Dragon's Talon '(氷竜の鉤爪 Kōriryū no Kagizume):' '''Nagisa’s feet are engulfed in Ice, increasing the power of her kicks. Nagisa can also use this spell to propel herself upward at great heights. *'Ice Dragon's Spears (氷竜の槍 Kōriryū no Yari): Nagisa can summoned an Ice and formed into multiple spears and throws at her foes at maximum speed making her foes blown away. *Ice Dragon's Grip Strike' (氷竜の握撃 ''Kōriryū no Akugeki): Grabbing her enemy with one hand, Nagisa blasts the foe with her ice at point blank range. *'Ice Healing '(要素の治癒 Kōri no Hīringu): Nagisa can heal herself or others by using ice, absorbing frozen energies and using them to freeze molecules, renewing damaged cells, causing them to stop bleeding. Ice can also provide energy to close up wounds. *'Ice Dragon's Combat' (氷竜の戦闘 Kōriryū no Sentō): Nagisa can form ice with her physical combat, allowing her to both create tools and weapons for attack and manipulate the environment for her advantage. *[[Ice Dragon's Mirage|'Ice Dragon's Mirage']]' '(氷竜の蜃気楼'' Kōriryū no Mirāju''): Nagisa can create Illusions with ice and mist to fool her opponents. It can be used to trick her enemies or help her fight in battle. *'Ice Dragon's Crushing Elbow' (氷竜の炎肘 Kōriryū no Enchū): Nagisa shoots a stream of ice from her elbow increasing the strength of her punch and slams her opponent with it. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art '(滅竜奥義 ''Metsuryū Ōgi): *[[Hidden Ice Form: Snow Comet Blade|'''Hidden Ice Form: Snow Comet Blade]]' '(不知氷型・雪の彗星の刃 Shiranuigata Yuki no Hōōken): Its like Natsu's Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade, Nagisa can take the form of Ice-like form, and charges at the target and hits the target creating massive damage to the target.This spell appears to be Nagisa's strongest, as it was able to with Natsu's overpower, Zero's strongest spell, Genesis Zero,This destructively unstoppable spell. *'Raging Ice: Dragon's Rage '(波瀾万丈氷・竜激怒 Reijingu'' Kōriryū'' Gekido''): With her Ice, Nagisa can covers herself in ice taking the form of dragon and can charge with a great amount of ice and inflicts damage on her opponent. *[[Demon Dragon's Tidal Wave|'Demon Dragon's Tidal Wave']] (悪津波竜 Ryūma no Hōfukuha): Nagisa engulfs one hand in the Ice from her Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, and the other in Red Ice from Ice Devil Slayer Magic, she swipes her arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful cyclone of Ice that is capable of destroying a large area, and defeating her demon opponent in a devastating barrage. *[[Dragon God's Brilliant Ice Storm|'Dragon God's Brilliant Ice Storm']]' '(竜神鮮やかさ氷嵐'' Ryūjin no Kōen''):'' Like Natsu's Fire Dragon God's Brillaint Flame, Nagisa engulfs one hand in the Ice from her Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, and the other in black ice from Ice God Slayer Magic, and brings the two ice together, generating a highly destructive blast that is capable of destroying a large area, and defeating Allen Young a co-member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory in one hit. *'Planetary Ice: Exploding Wing Blade: An enhanced version of Ice Dragon's Wing Attack. After consuming the core of Ying Yang Dragon Spirit, the user ignites their arms with ice, as well as the aforementioned consumed energy, and then throws it towards their desired target, creating explosions upon colliding. *Eternal Black Blizzard of Darkness' (闇の永遠の黒吹雪 ''Yami no Eien no Kuro Fubuki): Nagisa's alternate, Dark-enhanced version of her Hidden Ice Form: Snow Comet Blade. Nagisa engulfs one hand in Dark and the other in Ice. By swinging her arms around, Nagisa creates a highly destructive vortex of ice and dark, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. Dark Ice Dragon Mode (ダーク氷の竜モード Dāku Kōriryū Mōdo): After eating Dark Element of Darkness magic of Jacob Wilde, having the Ice and Dark inside her body fuse together, Nagisa gained the ability to use her Ice Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with dark. This power makes Nagisa’s spells much more destructive and incredibly swift. Though this power greatly exhausted Nagisa initially, her training in preparation for the Grand Magic Games resulted in her being able to use it with much less strain. *'Dark Ice Dragon's Roar' (ダーク氷竜の咆哮 Dāku Kōriryū no Hoko''): Nagisa's alternate, Dark-enhanced version of her Ice Dragon's Roar. Nagisa gathers and combines Dark and Ice in her mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, Icy blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it blasted completely through the Western Castle. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Nagisa's body and completely drain her of all her Magic Power. *Dark Ice Dragon's Iron Fist: Nagisa's alternate version of her Ice Dragon's Iron Fist. Nagisa engulfs her hand in dark and ice, and, due to the additional propulsive force from the ice, punches her opponent hard enough to send them crashing straight through concrete buildings. (Unnamed) *Dark Ice Storm (ダーク氷嵐 Dāku Kōri Arashi): Nagisa can create storms with combination of Ice and Dark elements, which results in the accumulation of at least 0.25-inch (6.4 mm) of ice on exposed surfaces. *[[Dark Ice Dragon's Dive Rush|'''Dark Ice Dragon's Dive Rush]]: Similar to Natsu's Fire Dragon's Sword Horn. Nagisa ice swirling around her entire body, Nagisa dives downward from above and crashes into her enemy, creating a crater in the process. (Unnamed) [[Lighting Ice Dragon Mode|'Lighting Ice Dragon Mode']] (雷氷竜モード Raien Kōriryū Mōdo): After eating Richard's Lightning of Lighting Magic, and having the Ice and lightning inside her body fuse together, Natsu gained the ability to use her Ice Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning and making it perfect for physical and melee attacks. Nagisa is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves her heavily exhausted afterward. After unlocking her Second Origin, Nagisa experiences a noticeably less amount of strain. *'Lighting Ice Dragon's Roar' (雷氷竜の咆哮 Raien Kōriryū no Hōkō): Nagisa's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of her Ice Dragon's Roar. Nagisa gathers and combines lightning and Ice in her mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. *'Lighting Ice Dragon's Iron Fist': Nagisa's alternate version of her Ice Dragon's Iron Fist. Nagisa engulfs her hand in lightning and Ice, and, in addition to being burned after being struck, her opponent's are also struck by a bolt of lightning (Unnamed) *'Lighting Ice Dragon's Storm Breaker '(雷氷竜の嵐ブレーカ Raien Kōriryū no Sutōmuburēkā): Nagisa can blast of ice and lighting form her mouth sending mirage of dragons at the opponent and may cause them to be paralyzed. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision (滅竜奥義 改 Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): *'Ice Lotus: Expanding Storm Blade' (氷蓮拡張嵐刃 Kōrirōtasu Sutōmu Burēdo): A spell that Nagisa used based on Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightening Blade. Nagisa engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in ice. Nagisa swipes her hands in a circular motion, and creates a powerful, devastating, storm of ice that blasts her target sending them back. Her used this spell in conjunction with Natsu's to land the finishing blow on the Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades. Demon Ice Dragon Mode (悪魔氷竜モード Akuma Kōriryū Mōdo): After absorbing the Demonic Ice of a Demon Ice Slayer Shawn West, Nagisa is capable of combining the Ice with their own for destructive effects. However, consumption of the Ice of the Demonic Ice rendered Nagisa temporarily immobile, she soon recovered and became able to use the Dragon Mode at will. *'Ice Demon Dragon Blade': Nagisa can summon her swords and can release ice/cold blasts from them and other such bladed weapons. *'Demon Black Phoenix Strike': Nagisa gathers the ice of her Ice Dragon Slayer Magic and the demon Ice of Demonic Ice in her hand, and then cloaks her body in the aforementioned Ice and snow before rushing at her target of desire. Dragon Force (竜の力 Doragon Fōsu): By consuming with Natsu, Nagisa has shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Nagisa is later able to enter it without consuming external sources. When she first entered Dragon Force, Nagisa gained Ice blue and white reptilian scale-like markings on her skin, canine teeth, electric blue reptilian eyes, Icy Blue hair colors and her body emitted a glowing aura. By attaining Dragon Force through the Blue flames of the Ice Dragon Goddess, Nagisa's appearance altered to feature the same claws she possessed when using her E.N.T. Power. *'Ice Devil Form: Dragon Flame Burst' (氷悪魔形竜炎胸 Kōri Akuma Doragon Kaen Mune): An alternate version of Raging Ice: Dragon's Rage, Nagisa can cover herself in blue fire and can shoot rapid bullets and charges directly at her foes and will inflicts damage on her targets . Ice Dragon Queen Mode (氷竜クイーンズ モード Mōdo Kuīnzu Kōriryūō): After months of training to store and manipulate Aurora's remaining power bequeathed to her, Nagisa is capable of using the power of the Ice Dragon Queen. Even with the absence of Aurora's power, Nagisa can still utilize this mode using her own power as a substitute, though it is nowhere near as powerful as before. *'Ice Dragon Queen's Roar '(氷竜クイーンズの鉄拳 Kōriryūō Kuīnzu no Hoko): An enhanced and empowered version of her Ice’s dragon’s roar that Nagisa used to defeat hundreds of enemies at once. *'Ice Dragon Queen's Shield' (氷竜クイーンズ盾 Kōriryūō Kuīnzu Shīrudo): An enhanced and empowered version of her Ice shield that Nagisa used to protect herself and others form incoming attacks. *'Ice Dragon Queen's Aura' (氷竜Tクイーンズ霊気 Kōriryūō Kuīnzu Ōra): Nagisa can release and surround herself in/with her Ice magic for defensive and/or offensive purposes, auras may also give her enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. *'Ice Dragon Queen's Bomb' (氷竜クイーンズ爆弾 Kōriryūō Kuīnzu Bakudan): Nagisa can release it by forming Ice and must balance her magic in her mouth, shape it into a sphere releasing it in a large, destructive, blast. (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Nagisa has mastered the rudimentary skills of Transformation Magic. She was able to successfully transform into Gray on her second try. [[Thought Projection|'Thought Projection']]: Nagisa is capable of creating a Thought Projection of herself after having her soul separated from her body by Roy as well as fight against him. Expert Stealth: Thanks to her sensei's training, Nagisa highly skilled in stealth.' '''She is perceptive and resourceful also cautious of her surroundings, able to improvise a plan of action and realizing when caution and stealth is needed over offense. '''Acrobatics': She has displayed on many occasions that she is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire and attack. Enhanced Smell: As a Dragon Slayer, Nagisa possesses a keen sense of smell. She can follow or pick up various scents from great distances, enabling her to track or detect enemy presence within the area. Keen Intellect: Nagisa is very intelligent. Her analytical skills are strong, easily devising strategies and plans in battle and urgent situations, which she has no trouble putting in motion. Observation, analysis and environment as well as adept intuition and resourcefulness. She is highly efficient and has demonstrated her skills are strong, thus allowing her to easily devise plans and strategies both in battle and in other situations. Enhanced Hearing: Nagisa has exceptionally good hearing something which, She can follow or pick up various scents from great distances, enabling her to track or detect enemy presence within the area. Immense Strength: Nagisa has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for her to perform a number of physical feats, Such as smashing through solid ice with her bare hands. she can also lift anything heavy than her weight among which are freely swinging around the mast of a ship as a makeshift weapon, doing the same with a tree she personally broke, bare-handed. Enhanced Reflexes: Nagisa possesses fast reflexes, having been able fight off multiple enemies at once during her fights against Dark Guilds. Enhanced Speed: Nagisa's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for her to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. She has displayed superhuman feats of speed on numerous occasions. She can move at incredible speeds, leap long distances, react with perfect accuracy, and dodge attacks faster than the eye can see and through the use and without of her magic, Nagisa was shown to have improved her speed as she was able to evade attacks and appear right behind the enemies with ease, allowing her to attack. Enhanced Stamina: Nagisa has shown on many occasions that she is able to handle and bear with a lot of pain, such times are mostly because of the repercussion of over doing her magic. However, she can still manage to move her body, which was seen in her battles against other foes. Immense Durability: Nagisa has proven herself to be incredibly durable. She has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Despite her skinny appearance she is resilient: she was able to survive the assault of a anyone. A true testament to her durability was shown when he blocked one of Jacob Wild's strongest attacks, Darkness reign, with a single hand, and emerged completely unscathed from the enormous explosion that followed the impact. Immense Magic Power: Nagisa can exert her Magic Power in the form of an enormous scalding aura that can generate heat of such magnitude that it is capable of melting the entirety of the stone coliseum. This displays some level of control of her aura, By the year X792, Nagisa's Magic Power had increased exponentially, enough so that her aura would cause violent tremors that could be felt throughout the entire Magnolia Town. Devil Power (悪魔の力 Akuma no chikara): Referred to her as E.N.T Power (E N T 電子 個 トン 電源 Enu T Chikara) Nagisa being half demon, is able to access her demonic power after the mass of Magic in chest and when she learned that she is half demon because her mother was actually a demon but not a human, and was released out of anger and anguish, she still retains her ability to think and function properly to her will. Her arms and facial features and eyes become more demonic, while her attack power increases. She has been seen to control it at will when she deactivated it. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Been self-taught when she was young and with the help of her caretaker, Nagisa is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using her Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat her opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from her strength, Nagisa has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for her to match melee-specialists. Former Magic and Abilities Aurora's Magic Power: Through ten months of dedicated training, Nagisa became capable of accessing the residual, inert Magic Power of Aurora that was left within her. During this time a draconian tattoo appeared on her arm that served as the physical manifestation of the aforementioned Magic Power. The Magic Power bestowed to Nagisa is said to be the manifestation of Aurora's undying will, however, it is extremely finite, and once it runs out, the user can never utilize its power again. Equipment Aurora's Bandanna: It is a bandanna given to Nagisa by her foster mother, which she didn't know at the time when her memories where sealed away by Aurora which she assume she just had it since she was found when she was young. The bandanna was made form Aurora's scales, its helps her protected her form dark magic. Former Equipment Ice 'Daggers '(氷短剣 Tanken Kōri): The daggers she carried with she uses in self defense when she was unable to use her Magic. Stats Trivia * Her name Nagisa means "The Seashore" and Last name Tatsuki means "Dragon" * Nagisa's Japanese voice actor is Satomi Satō who voiced Nagisa Hazuki form Free! series and her English voice actor Tara Strong who voiced various characters. * Her bio, art and everything belongs to me and its form Devaintart. * Nagisa was actually my Haikyuu! OC before moving her into Fairy Tail. * Nagisa gets flustered easily * Nagisa sometimes likes to do rough housing but she doesn't do it often because of her caretakers were overprotective of her. * She sings like an angel. * She has a good relationship with Ira and everyone. Quotes * (To the ) "Hello everyone I'm Nagisa Tatsuki, its nice to meet everyone. Oh and one last thing.....I'm a girl" * (To Ira) "Its okay your safe now, I'm Nagisa whats your name?" * (Nagisa waking up in another world) "W-what where am I? Where is everyone? * (To Tyrone Huston when he about to hurt Shoto) "I wont let you hurt anyone anymore!!" * (To Raymond Walton when she stops him from killing Ira) Don't. You Ever. Touch. My. Cat! * (To ) "I just want to prove that I can be strong just like everyone in the Guild." * (To ) "Your one crazy wizard Natsu.but your our crazy wizard." * (To when she stops him form using Ice shell) "Think about everyone in the Guild! They would be heartbroken if you lose your life! The people who care about you!" * (To ) "I know you can do it Lucy! Don give up!" * (To ) * (To Minerva Orland) "You can hurt me all you want, but if you hurt my friends, my family, I wont be so merciful." * (To Yoshimura Hatake) "I wont let down sensei! I promise!" Battles & Events Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dual-Element Dragon Slayer User Category:Dual-Dragon Slayer Mode Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Human Hybird Category:Independent Mage Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Ice Dragon Slayer Magic User Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer